Consequences
by Dark Duchess and Shadow Queen
Summary: She always knew growing up a "wild child" would have its consequences. She just never expected it to be like this. Ruffnut/Snotlout.
1. In The Beginning

**A/N: Hello, my peoples! I know this is NOT what I should be working on but A&M is being obstinate. **

**Anyway, this is my first forage into previously unknown territory called the obsession-inducing How To Train Your Dragon fandom. Yeah, I was excited for this movie to come out before… then I saw it. Then saw it again with the boyfriend, cousin, and sister in tow. Then forced my mother to buy McD's Happy Meals I wouldn't eat just for the Dragon toys. Then I forced her to take me to buy the toys in stores. Then spent all weekend writing 20 pages of fanfic material when I should have been doing homework that luckily got postponed. But enough of that. Enjoy the plotline that invaded my brain and disturbed my sleep for days.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the frigging amazing story of How To Train Your Dragon. Damn.**

* * *

Astrid was lying on her bed with her feet resting on the headboard. She stared up at the roof of her now-dragon-access-capable house and thought. This was a normal pastime for her but the subject wasn't: she was considering her loving relationship with Hiccup.

It was strange to think that, only mere months ago (though over a year now) she thought he was just a foolish child that couldn't keep his head on earth and whose blatant disregard for her way of life irked her. Now… he was more precious to her than she could have ever imagined him being.

They'd all seemed to have paired off: she was with Hiccup; Tuffnut was with an older girl that had three dragon deaths under her belt (back when the village appreciated that sort of thing); Fishlegs had fallen for a tiny girl two years his junior while teaching her to train her Gronckle; and Ruffnut and Snotlout…

They weren't really together. He hovered over her in a protective and possessive way and she never seemed to mind. It was rare to see them even speak to one another but it was the general consensus that they were in love… or at least, in like. Once, Astrid had seen them sneak off together, Ruffnut taking advantage of her brother's distraction with his girl. Curiosity one of Astrid's biggest faults, she followed them. She found them sitting together, speaking in hushed tones. It was the first time she had seen either one of them serious (well, excluding when they found out that Hiccup had lost his foot). Snotlout had said something with a small smile on his face and Ruffnut had blushed, extremely uncharacteristic of her. Seeming to be made braver by this, he reached out and gently ran his hand over her cheek. She had looked down then up again, then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. All three were shocked by this occurrence and Astrid high-tailed it out of there, hoping the lovers wouldn't hear her leave.

Astrid was smiling at the memory when Ruffnut burst into her room. She didn't even flinch when the girl flopped down beside her on the bed, jumbling her and all her possessions that lay on it with their owner.

"Hi," Ruffnut said.

"Hey," was the reply she received.

"Having fun?"

"Sure." Ruffnut laughed then situated herself so that she and Astrid were facing opposite directions on the bed. Ruffnut smacked Astrid in the stomach and Astrid kicked her shoulder in retaliation. They kept that up for a few minutes before Astrid's mother asked what was going on for them to be making so much noise.

"Sorry, Mom!" Astrid yelled downstairs. She and Ruffnut sighed and settled back down.

"So how's the boy-toy?" Ruffnut asked. It was how she always referred to Hiccup when he wasn't there. And sometimes when he was. Astrid ignored the nickname for the most part.

"Good. He and Toothless are off somewhere, trying to find where the new dragon nest is. He says he wants to find out their best breeding habitats so that way we can find something nearer to Berk for the dragons we have to use. He expects it to take a while. Years, maybe, he said."

"Huh."

"Mmmhmm."

They lay together in companionable silence, staring at the roof beams that Astrid's Nadder had made her roost. It was a while before either spoke. Suddenly, Ruffnut sat up.

"How far have you and Hiccup gone?" she asked. Astrid jumped. Ruffnut continued, "I mean, the whole village saw you guys kiss but that was over a year ago now, and you're both almost 18. You're past marriageable age and going to be living on your own soon." Ruffnut refused to look at Astrid as she said it.

"We've never done more than kiss. And he just about has a heart attack every time. Why?" Astrid asked, cautious. She didn't want to know. She really didn't want to know.

"I guess I've one-upped you there then."

Astrid gaped. Her mind refused to wrap around what her best friend was telling her. She knew Ruffnut and Snotlout were intimate but she never expected… And who could be sure it _was_ Snotlout? Ruff had never been really affectionate with him and when she had seen them together was months past. She shouldn't ask… but she had to. For her own peace of mind.

"You've… with Snotlout?" Ruffnut nodded, still not looking at the only other girl her age in Berk. Astrid expelled a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"When?"

"About a month ago, the first time."

Astrid put her hands over her face at the phrase "the first time". To be honest, the news and the tone with which it was delivered shocked the hell out of her. She'd never imagined that Ruffnut could be involved in… something like that. But she had more questions.

"Were you scared? The first time?" That odd phrase sounded worse in her mouth than it had in Ruff's.

"No. Not really. I think I would have been if it hadn't been both our idea. But I'm scared now." She looked at her for the first time since the conversation had started. She knew how much it took for this rough-and-tumble girl (no pun intended) to admit that she was scared of anything.

"Why? Why are you scared now?" She kept asking questions she knew she didn't want the answers to. What was _wrong_ with her? Why couldn't she stop when she so obviously needed to?

"Astrid… what if I'm-?" Astrid's mother, Eiri, chose that moment to walk into her daughter's room. She saw the expressions of both girls and the smile that had been on her face slipped off.

"What's going on?" Ruffnut looked terrified while Astrid looked helpless. She looked back and forth between her daughter and the girl's best friend. "Someone needs to tell me. _Now_."

"Tell her, Ruff. She can help." Astrid said, pleadingly. She couldn't help her friend on her own. Ruffnut looked in no way convinced.

"Tell me, girl," she said kindly. "I know your own mother isn't as much of a _confidante_ as she could be to you and your brother but you know you can tell me anything. Think of me as your second mother." Eiri smiled at Ruffnut and the teenager smiled backed tentatively. The story came poring out of her in the end and she finished with the fear she had been expressing to Astrid when her mother had walked in.

"Eiri, what if I'm pregnant? What the hell should I do? My father will kill me."

"Your father won't kill you, first of all. I won't let him. And if you're pregnant," Ruffnut flinched at the word, "we will deal with that as it comes."

"What will happen to Snotlout if I am? Will you protect him too?"

"What do you mean?" Astrid cut in, confused and slightly angry.

"My brother will kill him. Tuff will kill him, we all know it so don't tell me I'm being silly," Ruffnut added when Eiri opened her mouth to refute it. "He'll protect me, no matter what. Even if I don't need protecting."

"There is no use stressing about it until we know for sure. Have you bled in the last month?" Ruffnut looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Of course I have. My Zippleback is still pretty volatile and bites me every once in a while." Eiri sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"She means, have you had your cycle in the last month, Ruff?" Astrid translated.

"Oh. No, I haven't."

"Ok. We start from there. The only thing to do now is wait. If you don't have it for two months, then it's time to start stressing. So save your worry for then. Also, tell no one, not even Tuffnut what is going on, all right? No need to incite panic in others."

Ruffnut agreed then got up to leave, but not before giving Eiri a tight hug, after which she left the room (and house) at a run.


	2. Revelations

**A/N: Yes, they are a bit OOC. But I chock this up to hormones and terror of Ruff's part, and love on Snotlout's. And I was thinking about it today: with Snotlout's attitude, he really does seem like he has a great capacity for love. **

**Also, because I couldn't find a place to fit it in the story, Ruff and Tuff have moved out of their parents' home because it… was not conducive to a pleasant life for any of the party involved.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A month later, and still no cycle for Ruffnut. The girl was scared out of her mind and was now confident she was pregnant. Others had begun to notice her odd behavior (that was partly incited by panic and partly from her pregnancy), especially her brother.

He had snuck up on her (stupid girl, not paying attention) and had tackled her to the ground. The moment her torso touched the dirt, she shrieked and pounded the hell out of him. She then yelled at him to leave her the hell alone because she was _sore_, dammit! Her chest and back hurt and if he touched her again, she'd make him feel it ten times worse!

Also, breakfast was a fond memory. Tuffnut had been startled, to say the least, when they had walked into the Great Hall one morning and his sister had rushed back out again, her hand over her mouth. He found her throwing up out by the cliffs, Astrid holding back her longer twin braids. Pity was written all over Astrid's face until she saw Tuffnut. She glared at him and told him to go away, keeping Ruffnut's back to him the entire time. As he was leaving, he could have sworn he heard his sister moan, "How could I let this happen to me?"

She'd gained a little weight and her chest had gotten bigger. Snotlout didn't notice the former and was proud in a distorted way of the latter. Not that she was letting him anyway near her. She had brushed him off when he tried to talk to her, muttering something about "that's how we got into this mess, isn't it?" which served no purpose other than to appease her wounded spirit and utterly confuse him.

Astrid and Eiri always looked worried about something, which made Hiccup worried, who in turn made Stoick worried. Hiccup brought it up with Astrid, who just said, "I prayed to Freyja you would never need to know, but either way you'll find out soon enough. I should have known I was talking my chances praying to _her_ about something like _this_. I figured being a twin herself, she might have some sympathy." So all he knew, in the end, was that something was up with Ruffnut. Which he could have figured single-handedly, thanks ever so.

* * *

She was at three months now. Her mother had been giving her weird looks (on the rare occasions she actually saw her daughter closer than from 100 feet) and Snotlout had been heard remarking to Tuffnut that she had gained a bit of weight. Tuffnut agreed. She would have beaten the hell out of them both if it was actually worth the effort.

"You need to tell him," Astrid said one afternoon. Ruffnut grimaced. "Beating around the bush on this is _not_ going to help. You're going to start showing soon, whether you like it or not. You need to tell Snotlout and then you need to tell your family."

"Astrid, I can't. You don't understand. I'm doing this for his own good. It's better for him that he doesn't know."

"Who are you trying to fool?! He's going to be a father! He needs to know!"

"Then you tell him!" Ruffnut cried. "You stand in front of him, look him in the eye, and tell him that… that you can't bring yourself to regret the biggest mistake you've ever made. I love this child and I want its life to be perfect. But how can its life be perfect when its mother is _such_ a screw-up?"

"You're not a screw-up!" Astrid said vehemently.

"I'm seventeen, Astrid. I'm seventeen, unmarried and pregnant. Tell me how that makes me _not_ a screw-up."

"Look, I'm not saying this doesn't suck ass, because it does. But if Snotlout's worth shit (and I'm not saying he is), he'll suck it up and deal with it, just like you. And your family will love you just the same." Ruffnut snorted.

"My_ family_? Are you serious? Tuffnut will stand by me because he's my other half but I'll have to try to convince him not to kill Snotlout and I _really_ don't have the energy to spare. Mom will stick with my father because that's who she is, weak-willed little idiot. My father already calls me a whore whenever I'm in the same room with him. This will just confirm it!"

"You need to tell them, ok? Soon everyone will know anyway." Astrid rubbed her hands over her face. "I gotta go. Just… don't be late for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten." Ruffnut shook her head. Astrid sighed. "Tomorrow? Freyja's day? The Elder is going to ask for Freyja's blessing on all the women of Berk?"

"Oh. I'm not thinking I need the blessing of the goddess of _fertility_. I believe I have that covered, thanks."

"Even so, you have to be there."

"I know, I know. See you tomorrow, then."

"See ya."

* * *

The ceremony was beyond stupid to Ruffnut. Why was she forced to stand around waiting for the Elder? The woman was incredibly slow (though fairly swift for a woman of her advanced years) and was taking _forever_! It wasn't like she needed the blessing of the goddess of fertility. She seemed to have been fine when it came to that category. It was just luck she seemed to have been short in lately, and she'd rather take her chances with Loki when it came to _that_ sort of thing.

Finally, the Elder had reached the group of women that stood around waiting for her. Astrid and Ruffnut had been watching the littler girls play, sometimes talking to the young mothers who carried their newborn daughters close to their chests. All were laughing and socializing as the woman approached. It was the first time Ruffnut had seen her since last year's ceremony. She tried to avoid the old lady if she could help it. She tripped her out, with her piercing blue eyes and wizened little stick.

She was about to begin the ceremony when she looked at Ruffnut and laughed. Ruffnut, taking offence (as per usual), asked what was so funny. All the other women looked curiously at the old woman laughing and clutching her stick.

"What's wrong, grandmother?" one of the Viking women asked.

"I doubt Berk is in need of asking for Freyja's blessing; it seems she has already granted it," she answered then turned to Ruffnut. "How far along are you, girl?"

Ruffnut gaped at her. She couldn't be asking what she thought she was asking. Her brain seemed to shut off and her eloquent reply was "Huh?" The Elder sighed.

"Don't be coy, child. How far along is your pregnancy?" Ruffnut couldn't answer. She couldn't even think. She was trying not to be one of those women that fainted when in a tight spot (she was a Viking, dammit!) but it took everything she had not to keel over looking into those blue eyes.

"She's just past thirteen weeks, Elder. Barely into her second trimester," Astrid answered very quietly. Whispers flew through the crowd. Across the plaza where all the women were gathered, comments and glances where interchanged. All were on the same subject: the pregnancy of one of their own, a slip of a girl herself. An _unmarried_ slip of a girl. Eiri was biting her lip while Ruffnut's mother had dropped the mug of water that had been in her hands when Ruffnut's secret had been expressed in a very un-secret way.

And Ruffnut? She stood paralyzed in shock, trying to process what had just happened. That sound? Yeah, that was her world crashing down about her ears. And what was the worst part? She couldn't do a damn thing to stop it, to slow it down, to hinder it in some way…

Someone had grabbed her arm and was dragging her away. It was about fifteen seconds before she realized that someone was her best friend. She was muttering something about "detestable gossips, can't keep their damn mouths shut and off of others' business… hasn't a damn thing to do with them". Astrid looked at the girl she was dragging and sighed. She stopped and turned to face her.

"You need to go and tell him. Now. Before his mother does, making you sound like some stupid little slut. You need to find him and make it very clear that he is the father and that you are, in fact, pregnant." Ruffnut nodded. Astrid continued. "I'll go find your brother and try to keep him away from the girls and women until you get a chance to tell him yourself. He won't like to hear it from someone other than you." Again, Ruffnut nodded then took off for Snotlout's house without wasting time on a backward glance at her best friend.

* * *

She hammered on his door, nearly knocking it down in her franticness. She was so scared. She didn't know how she'd tell him… But it wasn't like she had a choice, right? He'd either find out from her or he'd find out from someone else. It would be better this way…

She was so caught up in knocking on his door, it took her a few moments to realize he'd opened said door and she ended up rapping him on the chest a couple times as a result.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, his worry caused by the frantic look on her face making him forget that Ruffnut Thorston was not the kind of girl that accepted pet names like that. She took a deep, steadying breath before looking him in the eye.

"Snotlout, I'm pregnant. You're the only guy I've ever been with so I'm guessing you're the father. I'm about three months along and everyone in Berk knows I'm pregnant by now but only you, me, Astrid, and Eiri know you're the father. I guess it can stay like that if you want it to because I'm in no way planning on telling my family. Even my brother. Because if I do, he's liable to want to beat the hell out of you and I would kinda like my baby's father to be in one piece when he or she makes it into this world in six months." She finished her tirade and studied the face on the teenager standing in front of her. Expressions flickered through his face: shock, hurt, anger, fear, and something that she couldn't identify at first. It was a while before she recognized it. It was the same look Hiccup had given Astrid since they were eight. It was the look Tuffnut gave his girl whenever she slapped him upside the head for making a stupid comment. It was the look Snotlout had given her when they conceived the child that now resided within her. It was love, pure and simple. Knowing it, she kissed him swiftly and passionately on the lips then ran away to find her brother so she could convey (almost) the same news.

* * *

She ran to their spot, hers and her brother's. She knew that Tuffnut would lead Astrid there when she found him. Putting Snotlout's house and the village behind her, she ran into the woods, trying to find that special clearing.

When she got there, her brother and Astrid were already there, along with the twins' Zippleback. Its sparking head reached over to her, nuzzling and snuffing in her shirt. She patted its neck and kissed the top of its head before brushing past it to go to her brother.

"Ruff, what's going on? The whole village is talking about you but Astrid wouldn't let me talk to anyone. She said it was best if I heard it from you." Tuffnut looked worried. A rare emotion for him but his sister was the most precious thing in his life. He couldn't help but be worried about his twin. Ruffnut took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Tuff. I should have told you from the start. You have _no_ idea how _hard_ it was to keep a secret from you. At first, I wasn't sure, and then I was scared… Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry, Ruff, just tell me!"

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. The look of shock on his face made her want to keep talking, for some stupid, foolish, well-intentioned reason. Why couldn't she have just kept her fool mouth shut?!

"I was scared at first, but now I'm in love with this child. There's a baby growing inside of me and I really love it. It's so special and I'm really looking forward to being a mother now." It was the word 'mother' that did it. It finally clicked in his head that if there was a mother… there was a father.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," he snarled, no longer looking at his sister. "I'm going to murder that son of a bitch. How could he take advantage of you and still call himself my friend?!"

"Oh, shit. Tuff, no, leave him alone!" But he was beyond listening. He had already climbed on the Zippleback and was off before she had gotten out the last word.

"Astrid, we have to go _now_! Tuff will kill him!" Ruffnut took off running, trying to make it to Snotlout's house before Tuffnut did. She already knew she was no match for a dragon, though.

* * *

For the second time that day, someone was hammering on his door. Rubbing his face, still thinking about the fact that he was gonna be a _father_, he got up and unlocked the door. It flew open and a hand reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Before he knew it, he was on his back in the dirt.

"You son of a bitch!" Tuffnut was standing over him, glaring at him. "Do you know what you've done?! You've ruined my sister's life!" All Snotlout could do was lay there in shock. Even when Tuffnut punched him in the face, he just… laid there, not moving, not defending himself. He deserved to get the crap beat out of him, in his mind. He never even thought of what her being pregnant had done to Ruffnut. He _had_ ruined her life… but then why didn't she blame him? If he'd ruined her life, why had she kissed him like that?

By the time Ruffnut got there, a crowd had formed around the two teenaged boys. She muscled her way through. When she saw what was going on, how Snotlout was just laying there, she lost it.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she screamed at her brother. He just ignored her. Astrid, however, wouldn't be ignored. She pushed through the crowd, went up to the boys, grabbed Tuffnut by the collar, and threw him on the ground.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

"Astrid, do you know what he's done?" Tuffnut yelled, trying to get to his feet so he could pound that bastard some more.

"Yeah, I know damn well what he's done. But look at what _you're_ doing! How exactly is this helping Ruff? _Look_ at her! Does it look like this is helping her at all?!" Tuffnut did what she said and looked at his sister. She was standing at the front edge of the crowd, her hands protectively over her stomach. She had tears in her eyes. His heart almost stopped. He hadn't seen his sister cry in years, not even when their father had gotten into one of his drunken rages and left her covered in bruises. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her cry. He looked back up at Astrid with a helpless look in his eyes.

"Your sister needs you," she said quietly. "You need to go be with your sister. This idiot doesn't deserve to get anything from you, including your attention. Go help your sister. Keep her safe and as calm as you can get her. Go." Tuffnut got to his feet and went to his sister. He hugged her then led her away from the crowd, glaring at anyone who even as much as looked at Ruffnut.

Astrid sighed then pulled Snotlout to his feet. He gave her an absent look as she moved him into his house as the crowd dissipated. She sat him down in a chair and then made sure she had his full attention. She grabbed the front of his shirt and got right in his face.

"Listen up, you. We've had our issues in the past but that has nothing to do with now. This is about Ruff. You love her, right?" He nodded, seeming to wake up from the stupor he'd been in. Astrid continued. "And you love the child you've made with her?" A vehement nod. "Then it's time to do right by her. You're always bragging about what a strong Viking you are. Now is your chance to prove it. It's your chance to step up and be the man that she's always needed you to be. She's gonna be a mother soon and she doesn't have the time or patience to be playing games with little boys anymore. So grow the fuck up or get the fuck out of her and the baby's lives." She whirled around and left him sitting there, thinking over what she had said. When it was done sinking in, he went out and found Hiccup. He grabbed him by the arm and said, "I need your help with something. Something important."

Never had anyone seen a look this serious on Snotlout's face in all his nearly eighteen years.


	3. Respect Thy Parents: Part 1

**A/N: THANK YOU!!!! All of you people who favorite-d me or added me to their alerts or to the special few who reviewed without me begging (I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOU KNOW!!!!), this chapter is for you. It is hereby dedicated to you all. And btw, this is the first time I have **_**ever**_** updated two days in a row. And it happened because of all of you!**

**ALSO, I have noticed that I don't really include their dragons much. This is sad because I've thought up names for all except Snotlout's Nightmare. I was actually thinking Mushu ("I'm your worst nightmare." Haha) but that does not exactly inspire terror. So any help on that would be greatly appreciated. I will credit you with the idea if you give me something to use. But anwy...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tuffnut pulled his sister off to a side alley, knowing she'd be more likely to talk to him away from prying eyes. He faced her and she glared at him. He went to put his hand on her shoulder and she slugged him in the arm. _Hard_.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"That was for being an over-protective dickhead." Then she hugged him. "So was that."

"Do Mom and Dad know?" he asked, the real reason he stopped.

"Mom was there when it came out so by now, yes, our father knows."

"We need to go see them." She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?! Have you missed Dad calling me a whore since I was twelve?! I don't need that right now, thanks ever so. I'm more concerned with my baby than worthless parents who don't even give a damn."

"Ruff, don't be like that. _Mom_ cares." Ruffnut snorted.

"Yeah, whatever. You know she follows whatever Dad says. She hasn't thought for herself since she married the jackass." Tuffnut looked down then looked back up at her.

"Are you planning on marrying _him_?" he asked quietly. Warmth spread over Ruffnut's checks.

"Well, he hasn't… ya know… asked or anything. I'm mean, he just found out like a half hour ago…" she stuttered out.

"You just told him today?! I thought he knew! I thought he knew and just didn't…"

"Didn't care?" she asked in a near-whisper, finally saying one of her biggest fears out loud. He put his hand on her shoulder (she didn't punch him this time).

"It'll all work out. In the end, it's always been us against the world. It may end up that way again."

"'Cept this time, I've got Astrid. She's been a huge help. So has her mom."

"That's good. It's really awesome that you can talk to someone about this and you don't have to keep it to yourself. But you have to talk to Mom and Dad, if only to tell them to fuck off and that this is _your_ kid and they will have no place in its life." That sounded really good. To finally say what needed to be said… To finally be independent of the people that had made her throw herself into training, if only to be rid of them for a few hours of the day…

"All right. I'll do it."

"That's my girl."

* * *

"Oh, why'd I let you talk me into this? This is stupid. It's not like they care anyway. They'll see this as a sign of weakness. Like I want them back in my life. I can't do this! What the hell am I doing?" Tuffnut sighed.

"Are you gonna do this montage all the way up the path?" he asked, irritated.

"All right. Fine. I'm leaving." She moved to turn around. Her brother grabbed her by her upper arm.

"No, no, no, chickie. You're going in there and you're going to tell them what needs to be said. Remember, you're doing this for the baby." She inhaled deeply.

"Yes. The baby."

Tuffnut walked quickly up the rest of the path to their parents' house. He knocked sharply on the door then hurried back to Ruffnut to get her closer to the house and keep her from bolting as soon as the portal opened. A small, mousy woman answered the door. Her dark brown hair hung lank around her small face that was displaying a weary smile as she viewed her children. She ushered them in.

"He said you would come. He said that it was only right for a daughter to seek her parents' blessing on her new child, no matter how... Never mind. He's in here." The twins' mother led them into a small den in the back of the house. Tuffnut still held his sister's upper arm in his hand. Inside, there wasn't much chance she'd run but she still needed to know that she had his support. No matter what.

"Hello, son." The greeting came from a chair in the dark corner by the fire. The twins' father couldn't walk very well. He had lost his mobility in a midnight raid when his children were about ten. From then on, even more pressure was put on his son to be a great dragon-killer. And the daughter…

"And you. The slut returns to further disgrace her father's house. Pregnant this time. Who's the father? What _idiot_ allowed you to seduce him?"

"Shut up. The father is none of your business." Her father glared at her.

"Come on, child. We should know what poor fool let himself fall into your trap."

"You ever figure that maybe he loves me for me?" It was easier than she thought to say those words. Even though she had no idea if Snotlout actually loved her at all.

The person with whom Ruffnut shared her DNA laughed. "Someone love you?" he sneered. "Who could? You're nothing but a whore and all of Berk knows it."

"Fuck off, you son of a bitch." His eyes flared at the words that came out of his daughter's mouth. Tuffnut stepped forward, as if to ward off an attack, letting go of Ruffnut's arm as he did so. The man rose difficultly but sturdily to his feet and moved forward. He brushed his son to the side and reached for his daughter. He struck her across the face and knocked her to the ground, ignoring the pathetic whimper his wife let out. Ruffnut couldn't see her but she didn't need to; she'd be standing in the doorway, with her hand over her mouth and eyes wide in shock… just like every time before. This time was different, however. Last time, she was just a scared teenage girl who didn't have anywhere else to go. Now, she was on her way to becoming a mother. She was no longer a helpless child. While on the ground, moving slowly, she touched the handle of the belt knife that she kept with her at all times (peace was one thing. Leaving yourself defenseless was entirely another). She shifted her feet under her and slowly, looking weak, began to move onto her knees. Catching her father by surprise, she leapt up and pushed the mobility-challenged man back into his chair. The knife in her hand, she leaned over him, eyes cold as they looked into his. Tuffnut made a noise or a comment; she couldn't tell and she didn't care. All that mattered was being in a position of power over the man who had made life hell for her.

"Now you listen to me for once in your sorry life. You have made life miserable for me for as long as I can remember. And I took it. I did it in some naive attempt to protect Tuff and Mom, thinking if you took all your anger out on me, they'd be ok. I guess I just wanted to protect them. But now I've got someone else I _need_ to protect. Someone who is defenseless and doesn't even know what is going on outside his or her world. And the only way I can defend my baby is by defending myself. So if you touch me _or_ my child again, now or _after_ he or she is born, _I. Will. Kill. You._ And not lose a bit of sleep over it. Because that's what a mother does when someone is a threat to her children." She backed up and let her father sit up. With one last disappointed look at her mother, she brushed past her and walked out of the house, her twin close behind.

* * *

"What did you need my help with, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked.

"You're a blacksmith, right, Hiccup?" He rubbed the back of his neck

"Well, yeah. I mean, not really, but I know my way around a forge. I've been trained, sorta, but I'm nowhere near as good as Gobber."

"I don't need Gobber. I need you," Snotlout said intensely. Hiccup laughed nervously at the serious look on his face and began to walk towards the forge, his prosthetic no longer bothering him like it used to.

"What exactly do you need?" Snotlout sighed as he followed behind.

"I… Your girl is one helluva wake-up call." Hiccup laughed sincerely at that.

"Oh, I am _quite_ aware of that. Do something wrong or mess with her or Ruffnut, and you're just asking to get bitched out." Hiccup grew quiet for a moment. "That's what this is about, isn't it? Ruffnut?" Snotlout looked away. "Look, I gotta ask. Are you the father of her baby?"

Snotlout tried to walk through the forge door but Hiccup stuck his arm in the way. He looked the smaller boy in the face and saw his eyes were inhabited by green steel. It was with this look on his face you remembered that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was the son of Stoick the Vast, his ancestors the leaders of Berk since Vikings had first landed on the godforsaken piece of land. That he had been the first person to ever tame a dragon, a Night Fury at that. That he was the Viking who had saved all of Berk from the Green Death without a single ally, aside from Toothless.

"Tell me. Truly. Or you can find yourself another blacksmith."

"Yeah, I am. Are you happy? I fucked up, ok? I fucked up and now _she's_ gotta deal with the consequences. That's why I came to you: to show her that she won't have to do it by herself. I came to ask you to help me make a ring for her." Hiccup's emerald eyes grew bigger. Could he mean…

"Are you…?"

"Yeah," he said, iron in his voice. "I'm going to ask her to marry me and if anyone has a problem with that, tough shit."


	4. Respect Thy Parents: Part 2

**A/N: Hey, peoples! Are you amazed at me? DAILY UPDATES!!!! I'm amazed at me, even if you aren't. I'm normally crap about updates. At this rate, this should be done by this weekend. I don't want it to be that long.**

**Also, to "Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston", my anonymous reviewer, thanks for pointing that out about the Red Death. I was never clear about that. Also, terribly sorry, but I am a squealing fandork when it comes to Astrid/Hiccup, so yes, they will be in here.**

**And…. I will write a fanfic (one shot, mind, I have a crazy schedule) for anyone who guesses what stone is in Ruffnut's ring. I'll give you a clue: the symbolism fits, the same way that Freyja does. Ok, if that's cryptic enough...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's this?" Hiccup asked, holding up the strange gem. It was a lime green color, watery in a way. Snotlout shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no idea. My parents gave it to me on my tenth birthday, saying I had to keep it for the engagement ring of the woman I loved. I seriously ignored it at the time. I mean, I was ten. But my mom put it in this special box and buried it up by the cliffs to protect it from the dragon fires. After you showed us they could be tamed, she dug it up and it's been in my room ever since. Now I'm using it for what she and Dad said it was for."

Hiccup squinted at it. "It looks like a Zippleback scale, doesn't it? It's about the same color." Snotlout laughed.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I even remembered I had the stupid thing. I thought it was just me that was reminded of a Zippleback, was just that everything lately reminds me of h..." He looked down, a slight blush rising on his neck.

"You're allowed to love her, ya know," Hiccup said quietly, not looking up from the ring as he inserted the gem into the slot he had crafted for it. Snotlout snorted.

"Tell that to my parents. My mother came home last night, ranting about what a whore Ruff is and how she feels sorry for the guy who got her pregnant, as well as his parents. I was so close to telling her that self-pity won't get her anywhere but I couldn't do it. I was _really_ threatened to, though," he added in a hateful tone.

"What?!" he yelped. "Your parents don't know?!"

"No. And they're not going to until we finish the house."

"House?"

"I'm turning eighteen in two months. My parents have decided that I'm moving out so we've been working on a house for me whenever the weather allows it. We've gotten pretty good at building houses." He laughed. "We've certainly had enough practice."

"So this is going to be a house for you and Ruffnut?"

"Yeah. Can't exactly raise a family at my parents' house. Look at that, I'm already calling it my parents' house and I haven't even moved out yet."

"Doesn't Ruff live on her own already?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout shook his head.

"No, she lives with Tuff. I thought it over and decided we should let him keep the house."

"I'm sure he appreciates it. So how are you guys? You and Tuff? Are you friends again?"

"Yeah," Snotlout responded, sighing. "He had every right to beat the hell outta me. I was stupid and I messed up and never even thought about the consequences it would have on her. I was a child and Astrid helped me to see that. That's why I'm doing this."

"Wait, hold on. No. No, no, no. You're proposing to Ruff to prove something to Astrid?"

"NO! That's not it at all! It's just that, without Astrid telling me that it was time to step up to the plate and to 'grow the fuck up', I would still be sitting in my house, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do with a pregnant girlfriend. So I thought about it, and about what Astrid said, and then I figured it out. A family is being started whether I like it or not. Either I can join it or I can lose it forever. I realized that that family was what I wanted, and had always wanted. Somehow, I think I always knew that, in some forgotten corner of my mind. And now… I'm gonna be a daddy." Both young men laughed at the term. "I can't wait to start my life with her and our kid."

"I'm happy for you," Hiccup said, clapping a hand on the bigger man's shoulder. He then handed him the completed ring, and watched the smile grow on his face as he took in the final product of his planning. "Good luck."

"Thanks, man. For everything," he replied sincerely, looking into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup just nodded and Snotlout left the forge, a hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

"Ruff! Ruffnut! Thorston!!" She finally turned around as Snotlout hollered her name. Unfortunately for him, so did everyone else in the populated town square. He gave a few of them dirty looks, clearly saying 'Mind your own damn business'. Some had the good sense to look away from the glaring teen and his blushing girl. He turned away from them and focused his attention on the blonde in front of him. He grabbed her hand and led her away, his face glowing from the huge smile he wore. She looked alarmed but followed the man anyway.

He stopped but two hundred feet outside of the main town, outside of hearing range. Turning to face her, his smile grew bigger but there was an undercurrent of fear in his expression. Ruffnut smiled tentatively at him, hands resting on her stomach. Four months along, the position had become a familiar one. Her life was now ruled by her tummy: she walked around holding it protectively; she could no longer sleep on her sides or stomach; she couldn't fit into her clothes anymore. She had complained about the last to Eiri, who had become somewhat of a champion for her. The next day, Eiri had come by with baskets of maternity clothes, donated from some of the younger mothers who knew how scary the first pregnancy was. She was broken out of her reverie when strong, calloused hands gently held up her face to meet his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. One of his hands moved to the back of her head as the other ghosted down her side. She pulled back, arms still twined about his neck.

"What was that for?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. His huge smile got wider, if that was possible.

"It was to prepare you for a question. A question that may change the rest of your life." He reached around and disentangled her hands from his neck. He then got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of one of his inner pockets. He took a deep breath as she put on hand over her mouth.

"Ruffnut Thorston, I think I've loved you from the moment I met you and it kills me that I wasted so many years. Then I finally got you in my arms, where you belonged, and I screwed that up too. Astrid made me see that. You are the love of my life, the mother of my child, and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and loving me no matter what stupid thing I manage to do next? I love you so much… so will you marry me?"

Ruffnut didn't answer. Both hands were over her mouth and she was quietly sobbing. She fell to her knees in front of him, putting them level, and took him in her arms. She kissed his cheeks, his neck, his forehead, just about any part of him she could reach.

"Is that a yes?" he asked while she showered him in kisses.

"That's a hell yes, you idiot." He pulled her lips to his once more and kissed her better than he ever had before.

* * *

"Hey, Ruff!" Astrid called, running up to walk beside her friend. "Where ya going?"

"To visit Zee. She gets cranky when I don't visit her often enough but I keep trying to tell her that I'm breakable now."

"You were breakable before to your dragon, you just wouldn't admit it."

"Hush," she said, waving her arm around in from of Astrid's face, gesturing for her to be quiet. Astrid laughed.

"At least you've got that mama-lesson down… What the hell is that?" Astrid asked, standing stock-still. Ruffnut stopped and looked at her. The pregnant teen's best friend reached out and grabbed said teen's left hand, focusing on the ring finger. "What the hell is this?" Ruffnut blushed and smiled. Her best friend's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"He proposed?!" Her answer was an emphatic nod. She grabbed the other girl by the shoulders and danced around with her a bit. "You're getting married! When?!"

"We don't know yet. But… will you be my maid-of-honor?"

"Of course! I'd be offended if you didn't ask!" Ruffnut laughed.

"Oh, Astrid. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"Good," Astrid declared. "That means Snotlout did something good for once in his life."

"Speaking of that… what'd you say to him?"

"What do you mean what did I say?"

"When he proposed he said something about you making him realize that he wanted to spend his life with me." Astrid couldn't restrain the 'aww!' that came with the recitation of one of Snotlout's more clichéd lines before she answered.

"I just told him that he needed to do right by you and act like the man he's always telling people he is. Apparently, marrying you is what he came up with. And judging by the look on your face, he was right to do it."

"It's just… I was so scared I was going to have to raise my baby myself. And now, I'm going to have someone to help me and love her…"

"Her? You sure it's a girl?"

"Yeah. I can feel it. She's gonna be just like her daddy."

* * *

"She's such a whore." The word triggered something in her mind. Something not good. She reached for her knife with her left hand. Astrid grabbed her arm.

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head. "You're pregnant. You're threatening the baby enough with your stress level." She ignored Ruffnut's mutter of "Not exactly my fault." "No need to make it worse by fighting with some stupid brat."

"She walks around like she's better than us, even though she's not married. She's not even that special. I mean, yeah, she was one of the first to ride a dragon but it's not like that's sooo special. Besides, she can't ride now anyway. _Hopefully_ she's smart enough to not endanger her kid by riding."

"I'm gonna kill this bitch. Truthfully. I'm going to turn around and wring her scrawny little neck."

"You can't. You're already enough scandal without the murder of a kid on your hands."

"So?" She turned. "Hey, you little brat! If you're gonna talk shit, do it somewhere else. I'm not in the mood."

The girl, around fifteen or sixteen with brilliant blonde hair and brown eyes, looked at Ruffnut with disdain. The pregnant woman scowled at her while Astrid pulled on her arm. Ruffnut didn't move, her heels dug in. Astrid gave up with a mutter of "this is sooo juvenile," and glared at the young girl too.

"Ignore her," Astrid said loudly, making sure the girl and her little friends could hear. "She's just jealous _you_'ve got the ring and _she_ doesn't even have a man. Or boy, at her age."

"Oh, and _the hero's girl_ would know all about that, right? And what ring?! All of Berk knows she's not married!" Ruffnut smirked and proffered her left hand.

"Suck it, bitch." Astrid laughed. She was happy her friend had gotten her attitude back. But still, the girl was really just a child…

"Don't brag because your man loves you. And now that he's had a reality check, I have no problem calling him a man." She said that last part under her breath to Ruffnut.

"That's what really bugs me about you people and your stupid rumors about me: I wouldn't sleep with a man that I didn't love and that didn't love me. That's not how I work, to be honest." She made a shooing gesture at the end of her statement. The girl whirled around and stalked away, shooting glares over her shoulder of the pregnant girl, her friends trailing behind uncertainly.

"You know, by the time we get back to your house, your engagement will be all over Berk."

"Whatever. All the important people already know."

"What are his parents going to think about this?" Ruffnut stopped dead.

"Aww, shit."

"What?! Don't you do that! What's going on?"

"His parents don't exactly know yet."

"They don't know?!" Astrid shrieked. Ruffnut looked at the ground.

"They don't even know he's the father." Astrid looked dumbstruck. "He was going to tell them he was moving out and they would help them build a house. Then I would move in and we would tell his parents about it all afterward."

"Well, if they don't know he's the father, hearing that the father proposed won't be that big of a deal, right?"

"Here's hoping. And if they hear all the rumors flying around, well, they'll have to deal with it. He's the father, we love each other, we're getting married, and having a child. It's crazy. I go from having just Tuff and now I've got this instant family."

"It's what you deserve, Ruff. Happiness."


	5. No Fear In Love

**A/N: Hello again! You're probably getting tired of hearing from me, right? I mean, daily updates… Aren't you so proud of me? However, it's taking its toll. That's why this one is so much shorter. I'm sorry! It's so short!!!! But I am updating early in the day today. Yay. Sorta. ANWY!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The entire village heard the shouting. It wasn't like they could miss it. Vikings were never a quiet people to start with. Upset, self-righteous, and indignant ones were even less so.

It was obvious to any who truly listened that it was two males that fought, while a female wailed pathetically in the background. One of the males sounded considerably older than the other. Those who were unsure of from whose house the sound originated tried to guess at who it was. A girl standing in front of her house on the other side of the town could hear them just fine. She didn't need to be told who was fighting; she already knew. It was her fiancé and his father, and his hysterical mother in the background. She also knew what the topic was. No doubt, it was about her and her child… and his or her father.

Ruffnut smiled as she thought back on the last month. She and Snotlout had spent it in comparative peace, hiding out in the woods to plan their upcoming nuptials. The house that Snotlout and his father were building was almost complete; the couple was considering what furniture they would need besides a crib for their baby and a bed for themselves. They spent what of the four weeks that he _hadn't_ spent working just being together. They laughed and talked and play-fought just like they had before Ruffnut had discovered she was pregnant and her world spiraled from there. And apparently, it wasn't done with its spiral just yet.

With the sound of a door opening and slamming, then it repeating the process, made the fight that much louder. It was quite apparent that the fight had moved itself out of doors for the time being. Words carried to where Ruffnut stood.

"I don't care what you think, Dad! I love her and I'm marrying her! End of story!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'm your father!"

"Yeah and that's the problem! I'm going to be a father too! I need to start taking responsibility for that and that doesn't start with me walking out on my pregnant fiancée! You were always the one who told me that I needed to be a man, be responsible for my actions! Well, better late than never, right?!"

"Think of what you're doing with your life! You think being saddled with a slut like that girl will do anything for you?! Sure, she's young and pretty now, but think of your future!" Ruffnut fumed at Spitelout's words but didn't have time to dwell. She was as bad as the rest of Berk's inhabitants, straining for the quiet words that came next.

"You just don't get it, do ya, Dad? I _love_ her. There is nothing in this world that you can do to break us up. We are getting married and raising our child together, with or without your permission. I'd like to have it, if you'll give it but we don't need it."

No more was said after this, just the sound of that door opening and slamming once more, and it wasn't long before the crowd of gossips went back into their own houses. Ruffnut stayed where she was, just enjoying the salty, evening air. She heard muttering and huffing drawing nearer to her and she opened her eyes. Snotlout was walking up to her, obviously irritated. She caught "stupid man… can't get his head out of his ass," before her love came to her and crushed her in his arms. After a few (frantic, on his part, as if making sure she was still there, standing before him) kisses, she pushed him away.

"You're smooshing our child," she said playfully.

"Can't smoosh either of my girls, can I?" he responded, his face clear of the anger that had been there just moments ago.

"Come on. Tuff's at his girl's house so we'd have the house to ourselves. We can discuss thingsin private. _Finally_." They both crossed the threshold and ended up in chairs in the main room.

"I keep forgetting how Spartan you keep things here."

"Shut up, ok? We don't spend much time here so everything tends to get… neglected. Don't think I'm gonna be one of those stay-at-home moms that have nothing on their minds but their husband's needs. I was raised by one of those. Ain't gonna happen, boychick." He took her hand.

"I would never expect it of you. That's not who you are." They smiled at each other.

"So today, I was thinking of names for the baby. I like Lilija for a girl. And Hanrik or Ari for a boy."

"I thought you were confident it was a girl," he replied, smirking. She stuck her tongue out at him and he leaned over and kissed her.

"I am," she said when they broke apart. "I just thought we might want to think up some boy names too. Just in case."

"Ok, then. How about Jokull?" Ruffnut made a face.

"Uh-uh. How about Armann?"

"Uh… no. Don't like that one. What about Jonatan?" She smiled.

"Yes, I like that one." She got up, as if moving to go get something.

"Good," he said, pulling her down onto his lap. "Now, enough talk, my bride." She smiled into his lips as he connected his with hers.

* * *

"Being pregnant sucks! Grrrr! I wanna heeeeeelp!"

"Ruff, shut up! I'm trying to work! That means I have to focus on something other than _you_!" Astrid shouted back, trying to keep her eyes on the children who were training their first dragons.

A young girl had gotten a bit too close a bit too fast to an adolescent Monstrous Nightmare. It snapped at her, sparks coming out of its nose. Astrid came over and smacked the young dragon on the snout.

"No," she said firmly, her Nadder reinforcing the message from the sidelines. It whimpered and she left the girl to it. She shook her head as she walked away. These kids were gonna be the death of her.

"You're a natural with them, chickie!" Ruffnut called from outside the fenced dome while Hiccup, beside the pregnant woman, laughed.

"The dragons or the kids?" he asked.

"Like there's a difference?!" Astrid retorted. Hiccup laughed at the love of his life as she stuck her tongue out at him, smiling. She returned her attention back to the children and the yearling dragons. Hiccup turned to Ruffnut, sighing.

"How are you doing? Are you ok?"

"Yep. Mother and child are doing fine, for all that I'm due in four months. Kinda scary to know that I'm gonna have baby soon. She's gonna be so cute, though!"

"How are you so sure it's a girl?" She tapped her skull.

"Call it mother's intuition," she retorted. He smiled back at her, knowing how excited she was.

"So is your house almost done? Snotlout told me," he said in response to her odd look. She nodded and her smile grew larger.

"Yep. It's gonna be done soon and then we'll have the wedding, hopefully before I hit six months and freaking balloon out. I'm not looking forward to the added weight but if that's what it takes to have a healthy baby, I guess I'll deal." She sighed dramatically.

"I wish you luck and health," he replied, laying a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Thanks, Hiccup."


	6. Exodus

**A/N: FINALLY! IT IS DONE! **

**OK, I know most of you probably want to hurt me right now. But I do have an excuse. I wrote the first half of this chapter… then my bestie gave me a virus. Thanks ever so, my love. And THEN days after I get my computer fixed, my mother threw a tantrum and I got grounded for a month.**

**I'm now kinda sad. My first chaptered fic is done. I feel as if my blood, sweat, and tears are in this story… so treat it as if the fic is something precious, please.**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

_13131313131313131313131313_

The house was done. It was so exciting to be able to say that. When Snotlout had delivered the news, he picked up his fiancée and swung her around a little. They had both laughed and smiled hugely. Everything was beginning to work out. It would all fall into place now.

_13_

The day of the wedding arrived. Eiri and Astrid told her not to be nervous and she just looked at them.

"I'm not. This is what I want, have always wanted: a man that will stand beside me and raise our child with me. I've got that now. I love him and he loves me. There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about." Eiri and Astrid smiled at each other. She was going to be just fine.

_13_

Ruffnut didn't actually remember much of the ceremony. She was not paying attention to the words being said and she would honestly admit it. She was much too preoccupied with the man standing next to her. _Husband._ It was glorious to be able to say it now. She couldn't get the word out of her head. Husband. Husband. Husband. It took all she had not to start squealing like a little girl every time she looked at him. Pride in her image as being a strong woman was all that kept her from giggling every five seconds. She was giddy and could barely contain herself.

After everything was said and done, Ruffnut saw Hiccup take Astrid by the hand and lead her away. Knowing very well what was going down, she just smiled to herself and returned to her husband (and tried to restrain her girly squeal at the word). She knew that what people said was true: one wedding really did lead to another.

_13_

"Ruff!" Astrid came bolting up to her best friend the day after said friend became a married woman. "Ruff, guess what?" Ruffnut just smiled and held out her hand. Astrid placed hers in Ruffnut's outstretched palm. A small silver ring glinted on her left hand. The married one of the two smirked at her friend.

"I knew it," she said smugly. "I knew Hiccup was a brave bastard under that wimpy exterior." Astrid smacked her lightly upside the head.

"That's my fiancé you're talking about."

_13_

Ruffnut had her teeth clenched together so hard, she could almost hear them shattering. She refused to scream but couldn't stop the occasional whimper. In the nine months up until this point, she had always imagined having her child but had never really thought about how badly it would hurt. Astrid was standing beside her, holding her hand. Snotlout had told her he wanted to be there but he couldn't handle it. He couldn't stand seeing the woman he loved, his wife being in that much pain. Eiri finally shooed him out, telling him he wasn't helping in the slightest.

"It's your first child so your labor might be long," Eiri cautioned Ruffnut. The woman in labor glared at her best friend's mother.

"How much longer can this go on?"

"You're fully dilated so it won't be too much longer."

Little under an hour later, Ruffnut Jorgenson gave her friend's hand one more squeeze and…

A baby's scream split the air. Ruffnut collapsed on the bed while Astrid backed up against the wall, cradling her hand, and Eiri took the baby to be cleaned. Within moments, the baby was gently placed in its mother's arms.

"It's a girl," Eiri said softly as she let Snotlout in the room. Tears ran down Ruffnut's face as she held her child for the first time.

"Eydis. My precious Eydis," she whispered. Snotlout looked at his baby daughter and his own gray eyes looked back at him.

"It's a perfect name," he whispered back. His wife smiled up at him.

"Astrid." She looked up at the sound of her name. "Come and see the baby." The blonde girl approached, hand still held to her chest. "I want you to hold her."

"I can't," Astrid replied. "I'll drop her." Snotlout laughed and Ruffnut shook her head.

"No you won't," her mother admonished. The teenage girl looked at her.

"Yes I will. Ruff broke at least three of my fingers and I'm not gonna chance the baby." Ruffnut looked apologetic. "No, I'm fine; I just don't want to put the baby at risk."

"No one would want that," Snotlout said, gently brushing the black fuzz on the top of his daughter's head out of her eyes.

_13_

That night, Ruffnut and Snotlout took Eydis home to their new house. As Ruffnut placed her baby in the cradle that Snotlout and Hiccup, she whispered:

"Your daddy and your uncles Hiccup and Tuffnut built this house for us, little girl. We're gonna be happy here. No one's gonna hurt you or tell you you're worthless. Everyone is going to love you for exactly who you are. Because you are special and you are mine. Me and your daddy love you more than anything in the whole world and we're gonna make sure you know it."

She kissed her daughter on the forehead then walked the scarce three feet to her own bed. Moments later, her husband joined her.

"I love you," he reminded her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you, too, babe. I always have. And I'll take the consequences."

_13131313131313131313131313_

**FINAL A/N: Finally done. *cries* No words to describe how I feel right now. I think I actually accomplished something.**

**Also, there will be a bit of a mini-sequel to this, focusing on Astrid/Hiccup and is set two years in the future. It was actually written before this one but it included Eydis and I felt Baby E needed a back-story. I'll send any and all reviewers a heads-up when it gets posted.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story through all its ups and downs, late updates and quick ones. I owe a huge thank you to all the people who reviewed. You really kept me going and I love you all.**

**(fin)**

**Dark Duchess**


	7. Sequel

**A/N: Hello, my peoples! I told you a long while ago that I was going to make a sequel to this and I did! Finally!**

**So, for all my Astrid/Hiccup fans, look up my sequel to Consequences, Rewards. I hope you will like it. Maybe. Please.**

**The URL is fanfiction . net / s / 6431110 / 1 / rewards**


End file.
